Dont cheat!
by BittersweetBaby
Summary: Angelica walking in on Susie cheating on her with Chuckie


Susie sat down in class, she felt dozy, last night she went and fucked Chuckie, made her cum unlike Angelica, she definitely knew she was not a lesbian. She hated school and how early it was, everything about it was bullshit to her, Angelica too. She watched the front door open and saw her girlfriend Angelica enter the room, she quickly pulled up the neck of her shirt not wanting Angelica to know she cheated. "Hey!" Angelica said and waved to her, she could tell Angelica would hate it, put it up in aura. "I need to know why you pulled up your shirt? Tits showing? Not wearing a bra?" Angelica asked, starting to feel irritated, it looked like Susie was wearing hickeys but she couldn't tell.

"Yeah.." Susie lied to her, she felt scared a little about Angelica noticing, she was afraid of if Angelica meant it when she said she would kill her and rape her if she ever cheated. "So.." Susie said and pulled open a seat and allowed Angelica to sit next to her, her girlfriend was kinda enjoyable. "So..What's up?" Susie said to Angelica, she looked like she was tearing apart her mind, creepy like always. "I don't have anything really, slept odd." Angelica said back, she was indeed checking out Susie, she looked cute in her shirt.

"Do you think Chuckie could come over and me today? We could all hang, wanna hang with both so badly.." Susie said shyly, she really wanted to stay with Chuckie. "Sure!" Angelica said happy that Susie hangs out with other people other than her. "Okay.." Said Susie feeling complete, she thought Chuckie would come with, she'd have to ask. "Do you have notes for the schoolwork?" "Nope, slept when I got home." "Me too, wonder why we sleep immediately we can, like we're unhealthy, you think?" Susie asked. "Yep, but they ignore us, one day god is going to come and cause the rapture and we will have a rise of better and go to peace." Angelica said with fact, Susie believed it, she felt like she should from Angelica, always did, she didn't wanna stop now.

"I need to know why people think god isn't real, sure, big bang is real but the planets are spawned and they leave that out, why?" "Because, they think they should, gives them relief for some reason, makes them more money before god comes, they think maybe they can buy themselves out." "Wow.." Susie replied feeling betrayed, how cruel. "So do you know everything about heaven then, Angelica?" "Yeah I do, actually. It was homosexual, why I am with you and not my cousin Tommy." "Tommy?" "I like him a little, bad?" Angelica asked already feeling a little judged. "Nope! I would be with Chuckie, think he might be good enough, maybe Lillian." Susie replied. "Really? Glad we shared." Angelica said closing the subject, she lied her head next to Susie feeling protective, upset she didn't know completely.

"So...Do you like cheating ideas?" Angelica said, feeling the aura talking about cheating and Susie. "Nope, I actually hate cheating greatly, think it's whoreish." Susie lied through her teeth easily, she didn't lie much. "Do you?" Susie asked lamely. "Never, more than you, aura is truth." Angelica said. "So can I see your neck then or are you lying and hoping I don't kill you like the aura said?" Susie eepd, she was caught red handed, she got up and hoped the aura muted, she felt so sad that she was caught, she nodded and turned down her shirt a little and showed her neck, no hickeys there. Angelica nodded, thinking the aura scared her, she was indeed a very creepy person after all. "So, do you think I should take you out to a date because you didn't?" Angelica said in a rewarding way, wondering who cheated recently, maybe Phil did on Chuckie. "Sure, if you want." Susie said amazed she was not caught.

"So sit down and let me see your hands, I wanna massage them for you." Angelica said setting the seat nicely for Susie. "Thank you.." Susie responded, she felt nice. "So...Do you wash your hands all the time? Looks like it, they look healthy and like they actually meet water and soap." Angelica complimented feeling nice and refreshed with a aura noticing her reading them, she felt nice. "So do you know what aura is?" Angelica said, she felt kind. "Not really, what?" Susie responded, she felt calmer already, she felt stared at though, it was Angelica reading her aura. "So do you think cheating is okay to lie about either?" Angelica asked, feeling the answer already that she had hickeys elsewhere, and that she also fucked Phil. "Nope, I think someone should though for their safety though if they deserve, karma, is it real?" She said back. "Hmm.." Angelica said, getting a actual robotic response, what people say when they cheated and covered it.

"Do you know what a hickey is?" Angelica asked kinda shy, she knew. "Kinda, a bruise from the mouth right?" She said honestly, she didn't know much but their existence, she was indeed a virgin in heart. "Yeah, kisses from your wife.." Angelica said jealous at whoever got laid and felt like Susie, she made sure to tell them to fuck off, she felt angry at the tease. "So..Do you think drugs are cool?" Susie asked randomly, hoping for a conversation, she didn't know where to start. "Kinda, never tried any, why?" "Random question, haha." She waved it off quickly. "So why so quiet, I guess because super sleepy?" "Yeah..Back is hurt, need a new mattress." "You can crash at my house whenever, I am afterall a adult, you will be soon too, want a job?" "Actually need one, want is a no. Lazy. Is that okay?" Susie said shyly not wanting to be judged, she felt bad she cheated now, Angelica made a sad aura, she hoped if Angelica read it she knew she needed to cum, she was getting sick and masturbation wasn't working. "So you think someone should live off someone because they are tired from school and graduated and need to chill? I believe in that." Angelica said back feeling nice with the conversation, she felt at peace suddenly, felt like teasing definitely. "Yeah, but like only that side, you understand though right..?" Susie said, sharing she indeed knew a little of the holy teaching, she didn't graduate though, never got far. "Yeah, me too." Angelica said feeling kinder, she needed a christian who knew like her, drove her insane, common sense. "So do you think men are gross? Or is that someone else?" Susie asked kindly, she felt weird now, she was focusing on the aura now. "Yeah, got grabbed almost, maybe I'm sexy and cursed, means everyone else is ugly as ass though unfortunately haha.." Angelica muttered quietly feeling checked out, she was shy and scared. "So do you wanna have a job with hands? Think you could." Susie piped back enjoying the aura, she calmed down and was no longer being checked out, she read it.

"Yeah.." Angelica said, just as she replied though the teacher walked in, looking messy like usual, most teacher do, their curse because they don't teach anything holy and correct yet, she knew all. She moved away from her girlfriend and got out a paper and a pencil for them to pass notes and continue talking, she was indeed needing to talk about afterschool plans of hanging out and rules to Susie, she needed to explain her house rules to Chuckie.

Angelica hummed and walked straight into the females bathroom, she felt at home in there, she was a lesbian afterall. She put her hands under the water faucet and washed her face, she felt relieved there was indeed magic, put her to peace and made her stop trying to attempt suicide to see herself, she felt proud of her stressed father. She smiled in the mirror. She then turned out of the bathroom and decided to find Chuckie herself for Susie, thinking of him in aura made her mad though, but not to much, she guessed they were not separated for to long and are friends and he ditched and lost his asshole past life and is the only thing there now, she smiled at the thought of no heaven for bad people. She turned into the classroom he was in and walked over to his desk, happy the teacher payed no attention, she thought maybe they should be like that. She set down the bathroom pass she borrowed on his desk and walked back to her seat next to Susie, she smiled at her and watched her work on her homework.

"So do you read anything in aura really?" Angelica asked suddenly just trying to start a conversation, she pulled out her phone humming happily and decided to text Chuckie aswell, she needed to tell him about the visit. "Not really, why, do you?" "Yeah, says someone cheated on someone and they might kill them in aura, like with fucking too, and that the person who didn't cheat is female. All I can read, cool?" "Yeah, who though..?" Susie asked thinking of who cheated, sounded like her, if it was, she was fucked like shit and was indeed gonna die, she could read aswell and was reading right. "Hm...Who you texting?" "Chuckie about coming over like you asked, why?" "Wondering.." Susie then went back to writing on her schoolwork, she was halfway done, she was kinda puzzled at why she even went to school today, she was kinda worried with her sanity, Angelica can read her easier doing that!

"So...did you get a paper?" Susie asked her girlfriend lightly, she was kinda freaked out with Angelica, being able to read and all. "Nope, I'm going to though, after I finish texting though." Angelica then quickly started typing a message to what Susie assumed was Chuckie and then pressed send and got up to go get a paper to work on. "So do you think I should go back home to get clothes?" Susie asked louder so Angelica heard her, she thought maybe she was kinda to loud, guessed it was Angelica reading and a bad end, but she just could not tell. "Yeah, if you're planning to crash for a while, sure." Angelica responded tired, to much to read like usual, she was hurting. Susie then turned back to her paper and went back to working silently on it, she felt nice not talking and decided to continue doing so.

Susie gasped in shock as she heard Angelica suddenly screech, she left the classroom because Chuckie called her. "What the fuck?!" Susie choked out, she was super super surprised at that noise, she didn't think Angelica could screech that fucking loud, made her scared that he told, she quickly picked out her phone and texted Chuckie about not telling Angelica about their fuckie and if he did tell her he joked and then deleted her side of the message. "Why?!" Angelica yelled even louder upset obviously, she hoped it wasn't like what she felt. "Did she really?!" Angelica screamed now. Susie could tell now that it was indeed their fuckied and hoped Chuckie would tell her something else, she could feel murder.

She hoped she was hiding herself and that if not someone helped, she was scared and decided to stay seated and continue texting Chuckie about covering her and then deleted her side. She then went back to her paper almost completely done, hoping he would help her. Angelica then walked in a few minutes later and stomped over to the teacher and asked for the bathroom pass, she then stomped out of the classroom and headed to the bathroom, she was angry and everyone could indeed feel. "Shit!" Susie remarked, everyone looked at her and then back and shrugged guessing the correct reaction, Susie felt relieved.

"Do you think Angelica thinks she's being cheated on?" Susie decided to ask everyone in the classroom, she wanted conversation. "Yeah, she heard that apparently you and Chuckie fucked last night." Lillian responded with disgust, she didn't believe it, she didn't know what to believe though either. She frowned and decided to sit right next to Susie, she thought she was a chill chick. She smiled at Susie and grabbed her hand feeling like Susie was sad and being taunted by Chuckie, he tended to do that to Lil when they were younger. "So did you guys?" Lillian asked, she felt weird around Susie, lesbian probably, she was straight though, nothing wrong with it though. "Yeah, we didn't." Susie lied once more, she needed to not say that in public either, otherwise she felt that she could indeed tell Lillian everything she needed to. "Okay..I'll tell Angelica he's just teasing again like usual then, okay?" Lillian said looking Susie deep in her eyes, she felt like picking the first one he spoke, regardless if Susie did or not she didn't wanna break up. Lillian then got up and left the classroom to go find Angelica. "I hope no one can read me, please..." Susie begged quietly.

Angelica stomped right into Chuckie's classroom feeling taunted like hell with Lillian, they both poked him angry, they felt almost lied to from him. "What?" Chuckie said back feeling upset that he fucked Angelica's girlfriend, she felt like his sister to him, he regretted it, he needed to go though. "So?" Chuckie said to Angelica expecting her to believe him, he was indeed telling the truth. "Why did you lie to me like that?! Worried me like shit! Fuckin liar, Chuckie." Angelica said back to him completely ignoring the dumb aura to herself. "Why?" Chuckie said confused, not yet checking his phone and about to, he didn't fuck Susie? "I did though." Chuckie said flat. "No you didn't you got hickeys though! Phil?" Lillian asked a little grossed out by the pda, she was such a cherry. "So?" Lillian continued, wanting to know who kissed his neck. Chuckie blushed then half hid his hickeys and turned his head, he also cheated on Phil, he decided on one more telling the truth, if it didn't work he was saying back it was indeed a joke and it was someone else, he needed a mark bad. "Susie..." He replied, they anyways believed he lied and waited and tapped their feet. "Fine! Not Phil though, needed a mark really bad, is that okay? Telling you anyways who it was, okay? Was Tommy." "Why?!" Lillian said pissy, she needed to learn more about marks and needs, seemed legit though. "Just marks to you?" "Yeah." Chuckie responded, deciding to check his phone and message Tommy to lie aswell as Susie, he wouldn't want to get caught. "Well.." Lillian said feeling better, as long as it was only marks needed, I don't really understand but believe you on it being needed. "So do you guys mark all the time or..?" "Just the cherry and not needing to do again, I hope." Chuckie responded busy, he was checking Susie's texts in that second and deleting his side, shouldn't have opened his honest mouth, he snickered to pretend he was looking at something else and turned his phone off not finished, he was taught how to sneak, by his sister, Kimi.

"So why did you come?" Chuckie asked, looking straight at both of them, hiding his hickeys completely now, he needed makeup. "That was all, telling Phil by the way, just saying haha." Lillian said to Chuckie with a smile, it was so happy, it looked innocent and like a virgin. "So.." Chuckie said, showing he didn't care, he believed Phil would understand. "Okay. Leaving now." Angelica said, she left the classroom then quickly with Lillian feeling better now and not lied to.

Angelica smiled widely, she knew it, someone lied about something. She was at home sitting in her chair, she could feel their auras, they were indeed both right there after all and easier to read, whether she liked it or not. "So.." Angelica started getting up and stretching, assuming it was Chuckie and that he now liked Tommy or something. "Do you like Tommy, Chuckie?" "Not really, why?" Chuckie responded looking up at Angelica pissy, he wanted to not talk about the cheat again, damn her for feeling! "I feel a lie about today, is it yours?" Chuckie screeched and blushed and hid his face, he decided to lie and say it was indeed he had a crush on Phil and Tommy now. "Fine, I like both." "Okay, I understand then, tell everyone to shut the fuck up then, or I'm going to guess you both fucked and kill you both while you're here." Angelica said while pretending to play, she meant it though.

"Fine, fine, fine, whatever mate." Chuckie said and continued scrolling through Instagram, he felt shy as shit, he knew someone meant it though, he decided it was up to his race to protect him, most likely will, he thought. "I think maybe Phil likes Tommy too, do you think?" He hoped he was doing it right, avoiding the truth. "Maybe, ask him yourself why don't you?" "Fine, I will." He then pretended to be to shy and then went to another mute app, amazed with Kimi.

It was late at night now and Angelica woke up to the house creaking, she felt the lie of them fucking, she then went to check if they were and watched them asleep, completely apart, looked staged to look like they didn't to her, she knew what that looked like, she wasn't sure yet so she turned off the lights. "I hope you didn't or I am indeed seriously killing you both and raping Susie." Angelica said towards Chuckie's past lifes.

"Don't test me, okay?" Angelica said, smiling insanely, knowing she cursed just now in hatred. She prayed that if they did they could hide it like celebs, she would've been so much better. Like it didn't happen.

She then walked back into her bedroom and closed and locked her room, she felt lied to completely, she decided to give it one more sleep, hoping that it did leave but not in lie but in lie aswell.

She yawned and smiled and lied on her bed, she passed out quickly in her very dark room, she decided she could dream this time.

"So. They did. But they needed to because in heat. Right?" Angelica whispered, looking for help, usually was there immediately, she needed to just get a yes. She then heard a yes, she smiled in happiness, she felt okay with heat, it didn't count to her, at all. "Do you think I should do anything?" Angelica then asked, she felt a little crazed, she then brushed it off.  
"I shouldn't, okay."

She then got up and pushed them both awake, she decided on not killing them, knowing she was not allowed to. "Next time, just say you needed to fuck. I heard, not killing you, doesn't count to me, okay?" She kissed them both on their foreheads then left, she felt better just hearing the truth, she definitely was going to message Phil about this.

XOXO

A/N Think I did a amazing job, changed though while writing, original plan was for a murder rape to Susie from Angelica because she fucked Chuckie, went somewhere else lmao, like this please or whatever, add to your library.  



End file.
